


Little Fairy

by mikaross32



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Boys in Skirts, Gay, M/M, Smut, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaross32/pseuds/mikaross32
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957189
Kudos: 49





	Little Fairy

Mingyu had been an athlete throughout high school. Being such got him a full ride to his top pick university when he graduated. He also hadn’t been the typical jock that stuck to their one group of friends, and the entire school considered either really hot or fucking douchebags. Mingyu preferred to stay to himself, but he also went out of his way to make people that weren’t the most outgoing feel as if they fit in. His mother had raised him to be like that. Make people feel welcome when someone doesn’t seem comfortable be the person to show them they aren’t alone, be a good person… really he could go on but let’s not.

You see, being the person that gets drawn to the ones that stand out is what led Mingyu to his college roommate. After touring the campus, he was at a coffee shop when he noticed a certain someone sitting alone in the back corner. Judging by the baby blue cropped tank showing just the right amount of a soft stomach, a bubblegum pink mini skirt that was barely covering any more than the seat itself. He even had shoes that matched the cotton candy theme!! But he didn’t deserve to be sitting alone. 

Mingyu quickly grabbed his coffee and two croissants and made his way to the chair across from the intriguing little fairy in the corner. They hit it off, despite the colorful one being ready to pull his hair out. As it turned out, he was starting his 3rd year at the college, and his last roommate had randomly bailed on him, leaving him with double rent and no way to pay. It was a rushed conversation, but the stars had aligned, and a week later, both boys were starting classes as roommates.

What Woozi had failed to mention to his new friend and living partner... He tends to get a bit wild when fed the right amounts of alcohol... Being gay seemed sort of obvious, but they also hadn’t said anything about that, so Woozi took it as safe to assume it didn’t matter... 

Things were smooth sailing for the two of them and the first semester flew by. Before they knew it, they had finished exams and were walking home together to get things ready for winter break. Neither of them had a family to go home for the holidays, Mingyu’s mother was out of the country for work, Woozi’s parents were pieces of shit. The relationship between them was strong; they never really had fights, small arguments like anyone learning to live with a new person... No rules had been made because they both preferred to be at home when they weren’t in class, neither brought random people over without checking with the other first. They had great harmony. 

Ask Mingyu it was like having a clingy best friend. They focused on themselves but still worked together to keep the apartment in order, sometimes they would help each other with school work. Sundays were dedicated to movies and not having to wear pants or leave the house.  _ Not that Woozi wore pants often _ … Ask Woozi it was like having the perfect guy fall into his lap, and he just hoped that he wouldn’t ruin things by being… well... By being Woozi. 

“ _ Alright, give me the trash, I’m going to take it down, you go get ready.” _ Mingyu was gathering bags of trash as Woozi just admired from the hallway. Woozi leaned against the entryway and shot a confused glance, “ _ What do you mean get ready?”  _ Mingyu hefted up the last of the bags and let out a soft laugh, “ _ Come on, Wooz, I know you’re dying to go to that party. Just go. You focused on school the entire semester! And I may or may not have heard you telling your friends how you wanted to go…”  _ Woozi perked up a little, but tried to hide his excitement, “ _ So we’re stalking me now?”  _ Woozi took a few steps forward, making sure to add a sway to his hips and bring a flutter to his eyelashes. Mingyu’s eyes went a little wide as he stepped toward the front door, “ _ I overheard, we live together! I have no reason to stalk you!”  _ Woozi kept advancing with a childish giggle. Mingyu managed to hook the door handle with his ass and stepped into the hallway, with his eyes locked on his suddenly promiscuous roommate. “You’re _ going to take forever to find clothes, so go get ready! Don’t be afraid to call me if you need me to pick you up!” _ With that, Mingyu booked it down the hall with the obnoxious amount of trash bags in tow just as Woozi pounced at him from the front door.

Mingyu had made it a point to lock himself away in his room once he made it back in; he had plans to video call with his mother. Then he’d be on the couch, phone charged and keys in hand, waiting for Woozi to call. 

But Woozi hadn’t called yet. And it was nearly 4 in the morning. Mingyu sat on the couch with the tv playing white noise as his leg bounced anxiously, and he checked the time every 5 minutes. Finally, around 4:30, he heard giggling and shushing from the front door. He gave it a second of keys jingling before he finally made long strides to the door, swinging it open just as the keys were finally being placed in the lock. Before him stood a shocked Jeonghan with an obviously shitfaced Woozi with arms draped across him. They both slowly looked up, and the second the three made eye contact, the partiers busted out laughing. Mingyu panicked and grabbed Woozi, thanking Jeonghan and making sure he had a way home before bracing Woozi on the wall to close the door and evaluate his life choices. 

Woozi hadn’t said anything yet, but it was safe to assume he was too gone to even attempt it. Mingyu made sure everything was locked up, and lights were off before he scooped Woozi up and carried him to his room. Woozi wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck and looked up at him with sparkling eyes. Mingyu was… hot... As fuck. But what if it ruined what they had now? 

Just as he decided to back up and punt, Mingyu was setting him down on the bed and shuffling around the room. Woozi let out a groan realizing he’d been left but went back silent when Mingyu was once again in his face, coming at him with a makeup wipe. He felt the chills run through his body and beamed up as he was wiped clean of all the smoke and sweat from a wild night, “ _ H-Hi…”  _ why didn’t his voice work? Where was his confidence? “ _ Aww, my little fairy. I was scared I’d have to come and look for you if the sun was up and you weren’t back.” _ Mingyu was honest; it didn’t matter anyway. Woozi wouldn’t remember this. But those words gave Woozi the feeling back. He felt the alcohol coursing through his veins and the swim in his head. His confidence slammed into him just as Mingyu was pulling the tank top over his head. 

Woozi barely let his eyes adjust to everything around him as his legs propelled him forward, and he was swinging one over to straddle Mingyu. His arms snaked back around his neck. “ _ You were worried about  _ **_me_ ** _ , Daddy?”  _ Woozi wasn’t taking no for an answer, and he brought his lips to a chiseled jaw, licking and sucking his way down to just under Mingyu’s ear. He heard breathing hitch and knew he found the right spot, so he softly nipped and focused there for a bit. 

To say Mingyu was shocked... Was kind of an exaggeration. He’d seen the signs. He’d let Woozi use him as a personal teddy bear for months cuddling during movies. Mingyu wasn’t against it at all, but Woozi was currently drunk, and he didn’t want their relationship to be ruined over his own hormones. His hands found their way to a silky waist, and he grabbed. Just as he went to push Woozi away, the smaller let out a very  _ satisfied _ moan, and all common sense was out the window.

Woozi let himself be pushed back and used the momentum to drop his ass right onto Mingyu’s lap and grind like his life depended on it. He used the leverage the strong arms were giving him to really lean into it and locked eyes with his marvelous victim. Time froze. 

“ _ I know you want me, Daddy. Just take it.” _ Woozi let a semi disturbing smirk cross his face before he went back to sucking on Mingyus’ neck. He wasn’t getting pushed to the floor yet, so he took that as enough of a sign to keep going.

“ _ Wooz, we need to stop. You’re drunk.”  _ Mingyu didn’t want to take advantage of him. But damn if the little devil wasn’t making him hard. Was it hot in here? He should end this and go check the thermostat. Mingyu got ripped from his thoughts as Woozi let out a sad groan again. He wasn’t stopping, but he had taken a second to breathe right. In his. Fucking. EAR. “ _ Wooz, come on. You need to sleep it off, I don’t want to hurt you.” _ Woozi’s head shot up at that. He leaned in, hips grinding harder, and clicked his tongue, “ _ You won’t hurt me, Daddy, I’m actually not even that drunk. And besides, I like it rough.”  _

Mingyu could feel the tether to reality snapping as he murmured, “ _ This is gonna be an interesting conversation in the morning.” _ At the last word, he had dropped his hands to below Woozis’ skirt and flipped them over. Their lips met as waves crashed against each other, and Mingyu was pulling lacy underwear down spreading legs. They moved fast, but slow at the same time. Too slow for Woozi. “ _ Daddddyyy, pleasseee. Hurry. I want your cock in me already.”  _ Mingyu pulled back from a deep red mark he mad made on the smallers’ collarbone and kneaded his hands deeper into Woozis’ thighs, pulling the sweetest moans from him, “ _ Lube?”  _

__

_ “Fuck, top drawer. No condoms. We’re both clean. Wanna feel all of  _ **_you._ ** _ ”  _

Mingyu froze for a second but relented with a shrug and was crowding Woozi with a deep kiss making quick work of getting three fingers in him and making a mess of excess lube on the sheets. Woozi’s hands were gathering the sheets at his sides; he couldn’t help but pant as he thought about how he was going to take Mingyu on a wild ride. 

Mingyus’ fingers curled up, and Woozi couldn’t take it anymore. He used his legs to push Mingyu away softly and sat up. He ripped Mingyus’ clothes off and shoved him back, laying him on the bed. Woozi watched him bounce, and his eyes trailed down to see the best looking dick of his life standing at attention just for him. He brought his hands up and hooked his fingers into his skirt before Mingyu stopped him, “ _ Leave it on, baby.” _ Woozi’s heart fluttered, and he held in a little squeal as he watched Mingyu spread more lube on his dick. He crawled up the bed and just hovered over him for a second, just admiring the view under him. The moment was then lost with Mingyu grabbing his hip with one hand and his own dick with another, “ _ You are NOT about to tease me now.”  _ Woozi didn’t even have time to question it before he felt the spread of his ass and the relief of finally feeling full again. 

They were shameless in the moans and sound of their hips meeting. Woozi bounced with his hands braced on Mingyu’s chest. Both of them feeling like they were in their own personal heaven. Woozi’s thighs were burning in the best way possible, and he could feel it in his stomach... He was close, but he set in his mind that he wasn’t cumming before he made Mingyu snap. 

He stopped bouncing and took to just circling his hips again, leaning down to nip at the sweet spot of Mingyus’ neck again, working his way up and licking the sweat off his forehead. Every so often, he would bring his hips back up before sliding back down again, pulling out deep groans from under him.  _ They needed to make this a regular thing for sure _ .

Woozi sat back up straight, pushing Mingyu deeper into him and felt a hand wrapping around his own dick. Mingyu was lazily pumping his length with no haste, but Woozi could tell he was close. “ _ Come on, Daddy. Want you to fill me up. Want to feel you sssoo deep inside of me!” _ Woozi let his head fall back as Mingyu sped his hand up. Their breathing was all that could be heard in the entire apartment. 

Woozi went back to bouncing, making it a point to slam his ass down sharply. Mingyu bent his knees and started meeting Woozi in the middle as they started going faster and harder. Woozi felt one hand leaving the perfect bruise on his hip as the pleasure began to crowd every thought in his head. His hair that wasn’t stuck to him with sweat was flying all over the place, his mouth was stuck in a lazy smile with drool falling out the corner. His moans had turned into just one long drawn out whine. Mingyu was stroking him at the same pace his hips were thrusting deep into him, and the hand on Woozi’s hip got even tighter. He felt his orgasm slamming into him just as Woozi shouted out, “ _ YES! YES DADDY! FUUCCKK I-I’M CUMMINNNGGG!!”  _

Woozi collapsed on top of him but managed to keep his dick from slipping out, and they stayed there for what felt like hours just trying to calm their hearts from beating out of their chests. Eventually, Mingyu managed to slip out of Woozi and slide him down to lay on the bed. He grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and ran back to clean them both up before picking Woozi up and carrying them to his bed. Woozis was too wrecked for sleeping at this point. 

  
The second he laid them down, Woozi was cuddling up and practically on top of him again, but he beamed happiness. Mingyu pulled the cover over them as he let out a soft laugh, “ _ Someone is a happy little fairy right now.”  _ Woozi’s eyes peeked open at him before he curled deeper into the blanket, “ **_Your_ ** _ little fairy now.”  _ The semester was over, and they would have to work things out later, but they slept soundly for now.


End file.
